Your Wedding
by Navisa Sasusaku
Summary: Sakura nekat untuk datang ke acara pernikahan mantan kekasihnya dengan hati yang terluka. akankah keajaiban datang pada Sakura ?


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto seutuhnya

FF ini udah pernah navisa publish disuatu blog dan fanpage. Tapi dalam bentuk SuJu version, jadi kalau readers ada yang udah baca dan bingung kenapa ceritanya sama dengan FF ini, karena emang chara nya aja yang navisa ganti jadi Sasusaku, ceritanya tetap sama.

Itu aja yang mau navisa sampaikan, takutnya navisa dikirain plagiat, hhehhe..

Happy Reading

**Sakura POV**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:00, aku bergegas keluar rumah dan langsung mengambil high hills kesayangan ku, tak lupa ku ambil tas yang selaras dengan warna gaunku.

"Kaa-san , aku pergi" ucapku sambil menutup pintu rumahku.

"Iya, berhati-hatilah Sakura". Jawab ibuku dari dalam rumah.

-oOo-

Kini aku sudah berada dalam sebuah taxi yang cukup berkelas. Aku merapikan gaun bagian bawah. Ku ambil cermin dari dalam tasku. Yah, aku sudah cantik sepertinya.

Secantik apa pun ku rasa tidak akan ada yang memperhatikanku malam ini. Ku letakkan lagi cermin kecil milik ibuku itu ke dalam tas.

"Mau kemana nona ?" suara supir di depanku sontak membuyarkan pikiranku.

Ooh yaaa aku lupa nama gedung nya. Ku ambil sebuah undangan pernikahan dari dalam tasku. Mataku meneliti setiap kata yang tertulis di undangan itu.

"Gedung Christal" jawabku setelah berhasil menemukan nama gedung itu.

"Hai' " ucap supir dengan semangat dan lansung saja mengarahkan kemudi menuju tempat yang kusebut tadi.

Mataku masih tak bisa lepas dari undangan yang bertuliskan Sasuke Uchiha & Karin Uzumaki. Cih, penghianat! Lagi-lagi kenangan lama yang amat menyakitkan datang dengan sendirinya di pikiranku

**Flashback**

Terlihat seorang lelaki tampan, bertubuh tinggi berkulit putih duduk di taman kampus. Dia adalah kekasihku. Sasuke Uchiha. Tidak biasanya anak ini duduk ditaman. Aku berlari kecil ke arahnya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Wajahmu terlihat berbeda Sasuke-kun, ada apa?" Aku memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajahnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi yang- entahlah. Belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Saku-chan, Gomen " lirihnya pelan. Hei kenapa dia meminta ma'af? Apa dia berbuat salah padaku?

"Aku.." Dia menggantungkan lagi kalimatnya membuatku semakin mengernyit heran. Heiii memangnya ada apa? Kenapa aku tidak sanggup bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Wajahnya sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Mungkin itu yang membuatku tak sanggup bertanya?. Sungguh aku sangat gugup.

"Aku sbenarnya memiliki hubungan dengan sahabatmu Karin". Ia menatap lekat wajahku, menunggu respon dariku. Apa dia bilang? Apa dia sedang mengerjaiku? Ya pasti dia sedang mengerjaiku. Aku tau persis sifat aslinya. Walau terkadang cool, ia juga punya selera humor.

"gomen, baru sekarang aku memberi tahu mu" ucapnya sambil memegang erat kedua tanganku. Hangat. itulah yang ku rasakan di permukaan kulitku yang disentuhnya. Namun perasaan itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ada dalam hatiku. Aku menarik kembali tanganku untuk melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ini" dia mengulurkan sebuah undangan yang sangat bagus dari dalam tasnya. Aku menyambut undangan itu, jujur aku sangat gemetar untuk mengambilnya. Kurasa aku tak sanggup untuk membaca nama yang tertera dalam undangan itu. Tapi aku yakin, itu adalah bukti kalau Sasuke benar-benar akan menikah dengan Karin.

Sungguh aku merasa jadi wanita bodoh. Sangat-sangat bodoh. Untuk apa aku menjalani hubungan hampir dua tahun, tapi dia bermain di belakangku. Benar-benar tak bisa kupercaya, aku bagaikan boneka yang hanya jadi permainannya.

"Sekali lagi ma'af kan aku" ucapnya sambil menarik kedua tanganku dan mencium tanganku seperti biasanya. Aku tersentak dan langsung menarik tanganku. Tanganku reflex terangkat untuk mengusap buliran bening yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengucur dari mataku.

"Pergi" ucapku dengan suara agak serak. Rasanya ingin sekali aku memakinya saat ini. Dia hanya menunduk, apakah ia merasa bersalah? Cih, kurasa ia justru senang saat ini! bisa kurasakan hawanya yang sudah tak berada di dekatku lagi, dia pergi.

"Aku harap kau datang besok malam" bisa kudengar sayup suaranya yang terdengar menjauh.

**Flashback end**

Lagi lagi , cairan bening menyeruak keluar dari mata ku, dengan segera aku menghapusnya. Ayolah, aku harus kuat, aku harus menunjukkan kalau dia bukanlah satu-satunya lelaki di dunia ini! masih banyak lelaki yang 'lebih berperasaan' dibandingkan lelaki penghianat itu. Tapi aku tak bisa memungkiri, hatiku sudah benar-benar terjerat olehnya.

Aku sudah tidak tahan. Ku masukkan lagi undangan itu kedalam tasku. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Sasuke-kun kau sedang apa ?"

"Memikirkan mu"

"Bohong"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya"

"Sasuke-kun ajari aku materi ini"

"Apa imbalannya?"

"apa? Imbalan?"

"Hei! Didunia ini tidak ada yang gratis, nona!"

"Berhati-hatilah Sakura"

"Eh kau peduli padaku ?"

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan calon istriku"

"Emm begitu yaa"

Hentikaaaan, kenapa? Kenapa harus kenangan itu lagi yang memenuhi otakku? Sasuke kau membuat ku sangat mencintaimu, kau membuatku menyayangimu, kau membuatku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu! Kenapa Sasuke? Apa sesulit ini rasanya menghilangkan sosokmu yang selama ini menopangku?

Sasuke, Selamat kau berhasil membodohiku. Terima kasih untuk semua suka dan luka yang kau beri.

-o0o-

Aku keluar dari taxi dan mulai merapikan gaun yang aku kenakan. Kuperhatikan gedung yang tepat berada di depanku. Sangat mewah. Ku ambil lagi cermin dr dalam tasku, ku lihat sepasang emerald yang nampak sayu.

Ku perhatikan lagi rambut merah muda yang biasannya diikat, sekarang ku biarkan terurai. Sempurna. Aku tersenyum di depan kaca sebagai latihan menutupi kesedihanku.

Ayolah aku harus kuat, jangan sampai Sasuke mengetahui kalau aku hanya bisa menangis, berilah ia selamat, pasti ini adalah hari paling berkesan dalam hidupnya. Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku sendiri.

'Huuh' aku menghembuskan nafas dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku. Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? Mungkin aku tak sanggup untuk bertemu teman-temanku. Aku takut jika mereka membicarakan tentang hubunganku dengan Sasuke yang hancur karena sahabatku sendiri. Aku juga malu karena aku wanita bodoh yang sudah menjadi korban Sasuke, aku sungguh malu. Sepertinya aku akan jadi bahan pembicaraan malam ini.

Seharusnya aku tidak datang ke acara ini. Aku memang bodoh. Bukankah acara ini malah membuatku sakit?. Aah sudahlah aku sudah terlanjur datang.

Aku berjalan kearah pintu masuk

Terlihat seorang lelaki memakai jas hitam yang berada di samping pintu masuk. Ia mempersilahkanku masuk menggunakan tangannya sebagai isyarat. Aku mengangguk dan tak lupa kuberikan sebuah senyuman palsu. Aku mulai masuk gedung.

Aku terdiam sejenak aku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ini adalah gedung yang sangat sangat sangat indah. Ok ini berlebihan. Tapi, memang indah ditambah lagi hiasan-hiasan berupa mawar yang menempel di dinding dan di pojok kanan terlihat banyak hidangan yang tersusun diatas meja kaca.

"Karin, kau beruntung." Lirihku pelan saat mataku kini tertuju ke depan.

Aku berjalan lurus. Kulihat semua laki-laki yang datang memakai jas hitam dan bagi wanita semuanya memakai gaun yang berbeda-beda dan terlihat elegan. Aku menunduk dan memeperhatikan gaun yang aku kenakan. Emm sederhana. Gaun berwarna ungu muda tanpa lengan dan memperlihatkan setengah pahaku sedangkan bagian belakang lebih panjang hingga menyentuh lantai.

Aku melangkahkan lagi kakiku. Hmm dimana Sasuke dan Karin ? aku tak melihatnya. Aku juga tak melihat satu pun keluarga Sasuke maupun Karin. Ehh apa aku salah masuk Gedung ? ah tidak mungkin itu terjadi. Lihatlah semua yang datang adalah teman satu kampusku, aku rasa ini memang tempat pernikahan Sasuke dan Karin.

"Sakura".

DEG

Suara itu. suara yang sangat ku kenal dari arah belakang.

"Sakura-chan" Panggil nya lagi. Lantas aku menolah ke sumber suara.

"Sasuke-kun" ucapku pelan Lelaki itu tersenyum. Ia berjalan ke arahku. Astaga! Masih kuakui dia tampan seperti biasa ditambah dengan balutan tuxedo hitam dan dasi pita di lehernya.

"Arigatou, kau mau datang" ucapnya sambil memperhatikan seluruh tubuhku dari kepala sampai ujung kakiku. "Kau cantik" kata itu keluar dari mulutnya setelah melihat penampilan ku malam ini. Aku hanya menatap sinis menangapi pujiannya barusan. Pujian? Atau mungkin sebuah 'kebohongan' lagi. Ayolah aku tidak akan percaya pada mu lagi dasar penghianat. Kau pasti juga berkata seperti itu pada Karin.

Aku hanya diam rasanya sangat malas untuk berbicara dengannya. Aku mencoba membuang pandangan ke arah lain. Heii kenapa aku jadi bahan perhatian? dugaanku memang tak pernah luput. Ternyata mereka memang membicarakanku. Tatapanku kembali fokus pada lelaki yang berada di depanku. Baiklah, ini aneh. Kucoba melemparkan sedikit senyum padanya.

"Hanya itu?" ia mengerutkan kening karena kurang puas dengan responku. Lalu aku harus menjawab ap… ohh iya pasti dia ingin diberi sebuah ucapan selamat dari ku. SELAMAT SASUKE KAU SUDAH MEMBUATKU SAKIT.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam. Kau marah padaku?" Kini kedua tangan besarnya mendarat di bahuku. Kau bodoh. Wanita mana yang tidak marah kalau kekasihnya meni- bukan, mantan kekasih! Bodoh jika aku masih menganggap lelaki sepertimu sebagai kekasihku.

"Jangan sentuh aku". Aku menepis kedua tangannya dari bahuku. "kau tidak sadar kalau kita sedang diperhatikan? Apa yang mereka katakan tentangmu kalau kau menyentuhku di hari pernikahanmu? Atau kau sengaja ingin membuat CALON ISTRIMU cemburu?" Kataku penuh penekanan di tiap kalimat yang aku lontarkan barusan. Aku memang orang yang tak bisa mengendalikan emosi.

"Mereka memang pantas memandang kita". Jawabnya santai diiringi senyuman dibibirnya. Heii Jawaban konyol macam apa itu. Dengan entengnya dia berkata seperti itu. Apa ada salah denganmu Sasuke?

Apa yang dia lakukan? dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke samping kepalaku. Dia berbisik. Aku rasa wajahku sangat merah saat ini.

"Kau menjadi objek malam ini, Nona" bisiknya membuat seluruh bulu tubuhku bergidik. Dia kembali ke posisinya dan menatapku dengan seringai andalannya.

"ehem- ehem" hei kenapa semuanya berdehem ria ? Sudah kuduga ada yang tak beres disini. Kini jari telunjuk Sasuke mengarah ke samping kiri, bola mataku pun reflex mengkuti arah yang ia tunjuk

Sebuah tirai berwarna merah muda yang menempel ditembok itu nampak disingkap oleh dua orang teman sekampusku, Naruto dan Kiba

Sreet

Terlihatlah kumpulan bunga mawar merah muda yang menempel di dinding tersusun membentuk sebuah kalimat. Aku pun mulai membacanya

SAKURA

WIIL YOU MARRY ME

Sontak aku mentup kedua mulutku yang sedikit menganga. Semuanya bertepuk tangan. Astaga! Kenapa aku begitu bodoh! Aku bahkan tak menyadari ini kejutan untukku!

Sumpah aku sangat tak menyangka semua ini bisa terjadi.

"Sasuke-kun kau membuat acara ini hanya untuk.." aku belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku Sasuke sudah memotongnya

"Hn, Untuk melamarmu" ucapnya dengan senyum manis sambil meraih sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Yaa ampun dia benar benar jahil. Ingin melamar saja masih sempat mengerjaiku. Pantas saja yang datang Cuma teman-teman sekampus.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang? Pasti kau tidak jadi melamarku"

"Makanya aku tadi berterimakasih padamu, awalnya aku ragu aku pikir kau tidak akan datang." Jawabnya seraya membuka kotak merah yang ada ditangannya. Terlihat sebuah cincin berwarna putih dangan permata berbentuk hati. Wow Sangat indah.

"Mau kah kau menikah denganku?" Sasuke berlutut di depanku sambil menyodorkan cincin yang dipegangnya. Baka, pantat ayam sialan ini ternyata bisa juga bersikap romantis.

"ehem" kata itu keluar lagi dari mulut mereka (Teman sekampus) membuatku malu dan terlihat salah tingkah. Aku rasa wajahku sangat sangat merah. Shock? Tentu! Ku pikir ini adalah hari pernikahannya, ternyata-

Aku hanya mengangguk. Kini tangan besar Sasuke meraih tanganku dan memasangkan sebuah cincin indah itu ke jari manisku, setelah itu terdengarlah suara tepuk tangan dari semua teman-teman yang datang.

Aku memandang tanganku yang terlihat cantik dengan cincin itu. Sedetik kemudian aku kembali menatap Sasuke di depanku yang sudah dalam posisi berdiri. Baka! Bisa-bisanya ia tersenyum polos begini padahal hatiku sudah benar-benar panas akan semua kejadian ini.

**PLETAK**

"aawww!" pekiknya nyaring saat kudaratkan jitakan manis di kepalanya.

"Itu balasan untukmu, tuan ayam!" ujarku sambil memicing tajam ke arahnya.

"apa? Yak! Aku ini calon suamimu! Bisa-bisanya kau mengataiku begitu!"

"Apa kau tak tega melakukan ini pada calon istrimu sendiri, eh? Baka!" sahutku sebal! Dan lihatlah, sekarang ia hanya terkekeh mendengar ocehanku! Harusnya ia meminta maaf padaku.

"Aww, ini kan hanya kejutan" jawabnya sambil mencubit gemas pipiku. Untuk kesekian kali ia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya yang mampu menghipnotisku, oh baiklah. Kau menang kali ini Sasuke Uchiha. Ia lalu menarik kepalaku dan mengecup puncak kepalaku dengan lembut. Dan aku, hanya bisa pasrah dengan tindakannya.

"Selamat yaaa" ucap seorang gadis yang suaranya sangat familiar di telingaku. Sontak aku menoleh ke asal suara. Ternyata memang benar. Karin. WOW dia tampak cantik malam ini.

"Hahaahaa" Gadis itu tertawa lepas dan langsung memelukku. "Ma'af yaa aku jadi tersangka penipuan ini" ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukan.

"Yaa aku sudah terbiasa kau tipu" ucapku membuatnya menunjukkan jarinya yang berbentuk V diiringi seringai diwajahnya.

'Sakura kau beruntung'

Halo Minna-san. Bagaimana FF nya, aneh? gaje? gak dapet feel nya? Navisa minta ma'af deh..

Kok bisa Sasuke seromantis itu yaa, gak mungkin banget. "CHIDORI" *ampun Sasukeeee..*

Ok, Bagi Readers yang sudah tak tahan lagi ingin mengeluarkan unek-unek terhadap FF ini, silahkan review biar kedepannya Navisa bisa lebih baik lagi ya.. ya.. ya.. :*


End file.
